Joyeuse StValentin !
by Marguerite06
Summary: C'est la St-Valentin et certains sont prêts à tout pour que Grissom avoue son amour à Sara !


**Joyeuse St-Valentin, Sara ! **

Sara ouvrit légèrement les yeux, surprise de constater qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un lit qu'elle connaissait. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et dut retenir une exclamation en voyant le doux visage de son superviseur endormi. Il était couché sur le dos et son bras droit encerclait la taille de Sara. La tête de cette dernière était posée au creux de son épaule. Une vague panique l'envahit quand elle constata qu'elle était nue. Et étroitement collée sur Grissom, qui était également nu. Sur le mur face à elle, il y avait un calendrier. La date du jour lui sauta aux yeux. 15 Février. Hier, c'était la St-Valentin.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

----------------------------------------------------------

RETOUR 24 HEURES PLUS TÔT…

Ce jour-là, tout avait semblé normal pour Sara. Son réveil-matin avait sonné environ une heure avant que son service ne commence. Elle s'était préparée, exactement comme elle l'avait fait la veille, l'avant-veille, celle d'avant et la journée qui la précédait et ainsi de suite…

Elle avait cependant eu un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'on était le 14 février, le jour de la St-Valentin. Toute la journée, elle verrait des amoureux s'échanger des « Je t'aime ! », elle entendrait les femmes du labo parler de leurs tendres amoureux. Mais par-dessus tout, elle côtoierait l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps et qui semblait l'ignorer. En vérité, chaque jour était difficile, mais aujourd'hui le serait sans doute encore plus, car les couples étaient mis à l'honneur. Sara soupira fortement en embarquant dans sa voiture.

La nuit à venir allait lui demander une dose sur-humaine de sang-froid, comme Noël, le Jour de l'An, comme toutes ses fêtes où elle sentait qu'elle était vraiment seule. Heureusement, elle aurait sans doute Greg et Nick qui pourrait la dégriser un peu et la faire rire. Généralement, Warrick l'aurait également fait rire, mais il s'était marié récemment, donc forcément, la St-Valentin… Elle espérait seulement que Greg ne l'embêterait pas en lui demandant d'être sa Valentine. Il avait le don de l'énerver.

Elle arriva d'avance au labo, comme à son habitude. Elle se prit un café, s'installant avec une revue scientifique dans un coin de la salle de repos, en attendant l'arrivée de ses collègues de travail…

----------------------------------------------------------

Seulement, elle ignorait que ce jour-là, sa vie allait changer drastiquement. Jamais plus, elle ne serait ignorée. En fait, Grissom ne l'ignorait jamais. Il l'épiait, en sécurité, au fond de son bureau, bien caché. Il se savait minable, mais il n'avait pas encore réellement la confiance en lui pour affronter directement Sara.

Il voyait sa douleur à chaque jour. Elle était presque palpable. Il la voyait dépérir et s'étonnait à chaque soir de ne pas avoir une lettre de démission sur son bureau. Il la faisait souffrir et il le savait. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il souhaitait simplement que les choses changeraient…

----------------------------------------------------------

Greg entra dans la salle de repos en compagnie de Nick et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Sara. Son air légèrement triste le surprit. Habituellement, la jeune femme dégageait une grande joie de vivre. Il alla s'asseoir devant elle après s'être pris un café.

« Salut Sar' » Dit-il. La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui. « Salut Greg, Nick… »

Nick s'approcha, légèrement étonné par la lueur triste qui illuminait le regard de Sara.

« Es-tu passée à ton casier, Sara ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Surpris par la question, Sara avoua que non.

« Tu devrais… » laissa entendre Nick.

Sara fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas.

« Allez ! » s'exclama Nick.

Voyant l'insistance de Nick, elle se leva, mais afficha un air mauvais. « Je vais voir ma case, mais si un de vous deux a fait quelque chose pour se moquer de moi, il est mort ! » les avertit-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce, rencontrant Catherine dans le cadrage de la porte. Comme Sara, Catherine semblait malheureuse. Elles se firent un sourire avant de continuer dans des directions opposées. Sara se rendit à sa case, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Grissom, toujours assis à son bureau, la vit passer devant lui sans le regarder. Il remarqua que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers les vestiaires.

Sara entra dans les vestiaires et constata avec énormément d'étonnement qu'une rose rouge était posée sur sa case. Elle s'approcha lentement. Qui avait bien pu la mettre là ?

Elle prit doucement la rose rouge. La fleur était collée sur un carton rose sur lequel avait été posé plusieurs petits collants de cœur rouge. Sur un plus gros que les autres, il était écrit un « Je t'aime! » en rose pâle. Surprise, la jeune femme ouvrit sa case pour y poser la rose. Cependant, une lettre tomba sur le sol et Sara la ramassa avec empressement.

_Chère et tendre Valentine, _

_Un petit cœur pour te dire_

_Tout ce que je ne peux écrire_

_Aujourd'hui toutes les attentions sont pour toi_

_Alors, amuse-toi !_

_Ton Valentin_

_P.S. Rendez-vous au Ferraro's Italian Restaurant à 10 Heures, demain matin…_

Sara lut et relut la lettre. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, se demandant qui avait bien pu envoyer cette lettre. Elle posa la courte lettre et la rose et se rendit dans la salle de repos sans dire un mot. Elle rougit légèrement quand elle entra de nouveau dans la salle de repos. Le sourire malicieux que lui lança Nick ne présageait rien de bon…

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom alla distribuer les assignations pour la nuit. Il trouva évidemment son équipe dans la salle de repos. Catherine discutait avec Greg et Nick. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, les trois comparses se turent. Grissom se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien comploter ensemble. Sara était dans son coin, revue scientifique en main. Warrick regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Grissom prit ses feuilles et dit alors à ses subordonnés rassemblés devant lui :

« Nick et Warrick, invasion à domicile. Brass vous y attends »

Les deux gars prirent la feuille et s'éloignèrent.

« Tous les quatre » dit-il après le départ des deux gars, « Nous sommes ensemble sur un double homicide au Tangiers. On part dans cinq minutes. »

Sur ce, il les laissa se préparer à partir et retourna chercher sa mallette dans son bureau. Cependant, quand il arriva, il trouva une boîte de chocolat rose en forme de cœur. Sur le dessus de la boîte, il y avait une petite inscription.

À mon cher et bien aimé Valentin…

Il s'empara d'un gant de latex et il ouvrit lentement la boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait bien des chocolats en forme de cœur, accompagné d'un plan pour savoir de quoi était constitué les chocolats. Chocolat au lait, chocolat noir, chocolat blanc, au caramel… Toutes les sortes y étaient.

Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé la boîte ?

Il pensa à Sara, mais il ne voulut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Il referma la boîte et s'empara plutôt de sa veste. Il remarqua avec surprise qu'une enveloppe dépassait de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il la saisit d'une main.

_Cher, beau et preux Valentin,_

_En ce jour très spécial des amoureux_

_Je n'aspire qu'à te rendre heureux_

_Rend-moi la tâche facile et accepte ce présent_

_Car ce n'est que le commencement…_

_Ta Valentine_

_P.S. Rendez-vous au Ferraro's Italian Restaurant à dix Heures demain matin…_

Étonné, Grissom posa la lettre sur la boîte de chocolat, ferma la porte et éteint les lumières de son bureau. Il règlerait cette histoire de St-Valentin en rentrant du Tangiers…

----------------------------------------------------------

Les quatre experts travaillèrent sans relâche durant plusieurs heures dans la chambre d'hôtel pour trouver des indices. Tout s'était bien déroulé et ils avaient travaillés dur. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au labo, Sara commença à examiner les preuves collectées avec Greg. Catherine amena les différents échantillons de sang et de matériaux dans les bons laboratoires. Elle attendit ensuite les résultats. Grissom passa à son bureau et vérifia discrètement s'il y avait des empreintes sur la boîte de chocolats et sur la lettre. Rien.

Déçu, il alla rejoindre ses CSI, voir ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. Sara semblait concentrée sur une photographie et Greg essayait de voir par-dessus son épaule. Grissom entra dans la pièce à ce moment.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Sara ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

« Il y a un morceau de céramique qu'il manque dans le sol. Je cherche à savoir si ça pourrait correspondre au morceau de céramique trouvé sur la femme. » dit-elle sans lever la tête vers lui.

Tout à coup, Catherine entra dans la pièce.

« Sara, quelqu'un te cherche à la réception ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement à la brune.

Surprise, Sara remit la photo sur la table et s'éloigna. « Je reviens bientôt »

Elle arriva à la réception et vit un homme qui portait un énorme bouquet de fleur de violettes. Judy, la réceptionniste, pointa à Sara le pauvre livreur de fleurs.

« Mademoiselle Sara Sidle ? » demanda d'une voix essoufflée l'homme derrière le bouquet.

« Oui ! » dit Sara en acquiesçant.

Il lui tendit le gros bouquet. « C'est pour vous. Vous devez avoir un sacré admirateur, mademoiselle, car je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes qui dépensent un tel montant pour une femme. Vous avez une sacrée chance ! »

Il lui donna ensuite une petite carte et partit. Nick, qui entrait justement dans le bâtiment avec Warrick, s'approcha et dit :

« As-tu besoin d'aide, Sar'? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, le bouquet était lourd et elle avait eu de la difficulté à le tenir. « Des violettes » soupira Sara en contemplant son bouquet. « Ce sont mes fleurs préférées ! »

Nick l'aida à amener le bouquet de fleur à sa case. Elle ouvrit alors le mot, une fois seule dans la pièce.

_Chère et magnifique Valentine…_

_J'espère que ce bouquet t'a fait sourire comme je l'avais escompté._

_Loin de toi, le temps s'écoule comme lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. _

_Je ne peux plus attendre demain. _

_Je t'aime tant, puisses-tu me pardonner d'être toujours resté dans l'ombre…_

_Ton prétendant aimant, ton Valentin…_

_P.S. J'aurai, demain au restaurant, une boîte de chocolat. S'il te plait, amène la rose que je t'ai envoyée…_

Sara eut un grand sourire. Décidément, la journée ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait prévue…

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom, épuisé par la journée, mais surtout par ses interrogations par rapport à la boîte de chocolat, remarqua à peine le retour de Sara. Greg et Catherine étaient partis entre temps.

« Alors, Sara qu'y avait-il à la réception pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

Sara se dit que lui faire savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait pourrait peut-être le faire réagir. Elle espérait cependant que toutes ses petites choses auraient pu être mise en place par Grissom. Mais peut-être était-ce un rêve insensé…

« Un énorme bouquet de violettes ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

« De votre valentin ? » s'enquit-il. Malgré lui, une pointe de jalousie fut perceptible dans son ton.

Il vit Sara acquiescer. « Qui est-ce ? » ajouta-t-il, après un instant de silence.

« Je l'ignore… » avoua-t-elle.

Elle vit un sourire incrédule se former sur son visage. « Je sais, c'est étrange. Ce matin, quand je suis arrivée, il y avait une rose de poser sur ma case avec un petit poème. Celui qui a fait ça me considère comme sa Valentine. »

« Il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrangement semblable » confessa Grissom. « Ce matin, après avoir donné les assignations, j'ai trouvé une boîte de chocolat de St-Valentin en forme de cœur. Dans la poche de ma veste, il y avait une petite lettre. Un poème. Celle qui a fait ça se considère également comme ma Valentine, bien que j'ignore de qui il s'agit… »

Il regarda les photos posées devant lui sans vraiment y accorder d'attention. En réalité, il réfléchissait.

« Un bouquet de violettes, dites-vous ? » s'assura Grissom.

« En effet » confirma Sara.

« Savez ce que je signifie une violette ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Les violettes signifient un amour caché. Si la personne qui vous l'a envoyé connaissait sa signification, c'est sans aucun doute un admirateur secret. Vous avez de la chance, Sara »

Sara lui lança un regard incrédule. « Il a fait ce que je n'ai pas le courage de faire… » avoua-t-il tristement avant de sortir.

Sara le regarda s'éloigner, complètement abasourdi. Ne venait-il pas d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu courage de faire quoi que ce soit ? S'il ne lui avait rien envoyé, qui était son Valentin ? Quelqu'un du LVPD, c'était certain. Mais qui ? Greg ? Nick? Certainement pas Warrick, il était marié. Brass ? Non, Brass était comme son père, Nick, son frère et Greg, son meilleur ami. Alors qui ? Un des laborantins ? Elle les connaissait à peine. Il y avait juste Hodges et Bobby avec qui elle discutait parfois, mais Bobby était marié et père de famille. Et Hodges ? Non !

Qui était son Valentin ?

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il avait ouvert un dossier, sur lequel il avait décider de travailler. Ses employés pouvaient faire le travail par eux-mêmes. Il allait faire un peu de paperasses, ayant un grand retard dans cet aspect de son travail.

Il commença à lire le dossier, quand on cogna à sa porte. « Entrez ! » s'écria-t-il.

Timidement, Judy entra et déposa une lettre sur son bureau. « Ça vient d'arriver. C'était d'ordre prioritaire. » dit-elle.

« Merci Judy » eut le temps de marmonner Grissom avant que la femme ne ressorte en silence.

Grissom s'empara de la lettre. L'enveloppe était rose et il y avait plusieurs cœurs collés. « Ça recommence… » pensa Grissom.

Il ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

_Mon beau, fort et magnifique Valentin_

_J'espère que tu as aimé les chocolats, _

_Jamais je n'ai eu un pareil plaisir à observer ta surprise_

_Si tu savais comment tu es beau quand tu fronces les sourcils d'étonnement_

_Comme tu le fais sans doute en ce moment-même. _

_Ta tendre et douce Valentine…_

_P.S. Amène ta boîte de chocolat au restaurant. J'aurai, quant à moi, une rose rouge. À tout à l'heure… _

Grissom fronçait effectivement les sourcils d'étonnement. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que désormais, la porte de son bureau était ouverte et une femme, bien cachée et accompagné de deux hommes, l'observait attentivement, comme elle l'avait fait pour Sara quelques minutes plutôt.

« Ça marche à merveille ! » s'exclama la femme avec bonheur. « Ils ne se doutent de rien ! »

----------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans anicroche et Grissom et Sara quittèrent presque en même temps le parking du LVPD. Tous les deux se préparèrent avec empressement. Ils avaient hâte de découvrir qui était leur Valentin(e).

Grissom saisit sa boîte de chocolat avant de partir.

Sara barra sa porte, la rose rouge en main.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant un après l'autre, mais avec peu de temps de différence. Grissom fut le premier. Quand il arriva, la serveuse à l'accueil vit sa boîte de chocolat. « Gil Grissom, je présume ? »

Grissom acquiesça. « Suivez-moi » lui dit la jeune femme.

Elle l'emmena dans un coin tranquille du restaurant et lui montra la table d'un geste de la main. En s'asseyant, Grissom jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 9H58. Sa Valentine ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Sara pénétra dans le restaurant, la rose à la main. Comme elle l'avait fait avec Grissom plus tôt, la serveuse guida Sara dans le restaurant. Quand Sara vit son supérieur et que la serveuse semblait la guider vers sa table, elle déglutit profondément. Elle remarqua la boîte de chocolat en cœur posé sur la table. Était-il son Valentin ?

Grissom vit Sara arriver de loin. Guidée par la même serveuse que lui, elle approchait lentement, avec appréhension. Quand il vit la rose rouge qu'elle avait à la main, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Sara était-elle sa Valentine ?

----------------------------------------------------------

Cachés par une cloison, Greg, Catherine et Nick regardaient avec joie la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Grissom et Sara étaient tous les deux venus au rendez-vous. Et ils ne se doutaient de rien, mieux encore. Ils virent Sara s'asseoir lentement devant Grissom, surprise. L'étonnement se lisait encore plus sur les traits de Grissom…

----------------------------------------------------------

« Je peux savoir ce que…? » commença Sara. Cependant, elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! » s'exclama Grissom. « M'avez-vous envoyé une boîte de chocolats et une lettre ? » demanda Grissom.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » Elle posa la rose sur la table et leva la tête vers Grissom. « À ce que j'avais compris, vous ne m'avez pas non plus envoyé de rouge ou de bouquet de violettes ?!? »

Grissom acquiesça en ajoutant. « Il y a du Catherine là-dessous. »

Sara posa ses coudes sur la table, pour s'appuyer. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

« Toute la semaine, elle m'a énervé en ne cessant de répéter que c'était bientôt la St-Valentin, le meilleur pour dire à ceux qu'on aime ce qu'on ressent pour eux… »

« Ho.. » fut tout ce que Sara trouva à dire. Après un instant de silence, elle osa demander : « Et pourquoi elle m'aurait envoyé des fleurs, une boîte de chocolat à vous et qu'elle nous aurait donné rendez-vous ici…? »

Grissom prit une grande inspiration.

« Écoutez, je vais saisir la chance qui se présente à moi, car une occasion comme ça ne se reproduira peut-être pas. Catherine, et beaucoup de gens au labo, savent que je ressens quelque chose pour vous… Quelque chose … qui n'est pas professionnel, disons… »

Ses paroles eurent un effet incroyable sur Sara. Son air surpris se liquéfia et fit un sourire attendri.

« Et… J'ignore pour vous, Sara, mais je… »

« Chuttt… » dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle glissa sa main froide le long de sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Grissom se laissa faire, mais posa sa main sur celle toujours libre de Sara. Pas besoin de mots, il s'était compris. Grissom se pencha sur la table et alla embrasser doucement Sara.

Derrière la cloison, Greg, Catherine et Nick jubilaient. Ça marchait…

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara et Grissom mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, mais principalement de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. Quand Grissom demanda l'addition, la serveuse lui répondit, en pointant la cloison, que des amis avaient déjà payés pour eux. Ils remercièrent la femme pour son service et se levèrent. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la cloison, main dans la main.

Catherine, voyant le couple approcher, sortit le menu et l'ouvrit devant elle pour cacher son visage. Les deux gars firent de même, mais Grissom et Sara avaient déjà vus leurs visages. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leurs hauteurs et dirent presque simultanément.

« Merci… »

Puis, ils partirent. Surpris, les trois experts baissèrent les menus qui cachaient leurs visages et regardèrent leurs amis s'éloigner.

« Ça a marché! » lança Catherine, heureuse pour eux.

Greg acquiesça et se tourna vers Nick et Catherine quand la porte du restaurant se ferma sur le couple. « C'était écrit dans le ciel. »

----------------------------------------------------------

Arrivés chez Grissom, lui et Sara s'embrassaient passionnément. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la direction de la chambre à coucher.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tous les évènements de sa journées lui revenant en tête, Sara eut une larme qui apparut au coin de son oeil. Elle roula sur son visage et tomba sur le torse de Grissom. Puis une autre et une autre… Finalement, Gil se réveilla et constata avec surprise que son amante pleurait.

Il la serra contre lui. « Sara… » murmura-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses boucles brunes.

La jeune femme sanglotait toujours. « Je t'aime Gil » dit faiblement Sara. Grissom embrassa alors tendrement la nuque de la jeune femme.

« Moi aussi, mon amour. Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

Il la serra encore plus contre lui.

« Il faudra remercier Catherine » dit Sara.

Grissom acquiesça. « Habituellement, je déteste qu'elle se mêle de ma vie et qu'elle monte un complot comme ça. Mais pour cette fois-ci je laisse passer ! »

Il posa des petits bisous dans son cou.

« Joyeuse St-Valentin Sara ! »

« C'était hier, Gil … »

« Peu m'importe. Je t'aime et considère que c'est aujourd'hui la St-Valentin. »

-FIN-

_Ok, je sais que la fin est vraiment nulle, mais je savais pas comment finir. Voilà la fin improvisée que j'ai fait. Finalement, je suis à temps. Alors, bonne St-Valentin. Aux amoureux, je dis que «Que ça dure toujours ! » Aux autres, je dis « Que vous trouviez l'amour ! » _

_Bonne fin de semaine!_

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. Le prochain que chap. que je publierai sera pour Boum ! _


End file.
